


【佐鼬】爱上一个不回家的人

by halanta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta
Summary: 现代au，鼬单性转，有佐助女装和炮灰出没
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐鼬
Kudos: 6





	【佐鼬】爱上一个不回家的人

每个女人都是一朵[花]。

精于此道的花花公子品评道。

香园般的世界，弥漫着春云似的繁花、阵雨般的落英。

可惜真[花]在城市中愈来愈少见，充斥着温室培养的错季花朵、过于娇艳的塑料假花。真[花]则被贬斥为杂草，瑟缩进城市一隅。伴随着杂草蔓生，世人眼中娇美的花逐渐稀了踪迹。而过去拿华贵的颜料漆了门柱的富贵人家，如今培植有如漆色的华丽的花朵，难以触碰、难以采摘，寂寞地盛在少人的庭院。

人也是如此。在自认古典的花花公子眼中，各花有各花的可怜体态，重瓣盛放的固然可爱无比，微微枯朽的也别有风味。即使是他眼中品格不高的假花，也独具特色。他不会像时下的男人一样急色，而是认为自己在做一件风雅的事情。时下的男人对假花的追捧，格外令他悲伤叹息，因而总表现一副郁郁的颜色。

他交往过假花、杂花、错季的花、富贵的花，可没有一朵花是他心目中值得攀折的真花。这些花，他折下后还会叹惋，不如让她留在枝头摇曳呢。

曾经他以为现在的世代，那种花定然只见于高门，为此感叹，

“哪怕仅仅是接近就要被打断窥视的眼、伸出的手，我也在所不惜。折花时，树枝的哀吟、散发的馨香、知道终将枯萎的心情，刹那的华丽的垂死的美是无与伦比的。为了拥有那一刻，我顾不得它凋落！唯有开花一刻可以媲美，”他喟叹道，“最保险的方式，莫过于自己养花，等待花开。但其中耗费的光阴和心血，等待的焦虑，却不是我能承受得起的。这点上，我倒也沦为普通的猎艳男人了。”

他家由于经商而家底丰厚，将钱全数投入与女人的嬉游中。但是很快就让他失望了。偶有禁忌之恋或许让他感到刺激，不清醒刻也立下过山盟海誓，然而他清楚地明白，那离折花的心相去甚远。

谈起厌倦的缘由，此君说，我原以为优良的教育和门第会培养花的品格。然而花的品格实在是刻在人骨子里的，哪怕一时可以以假乱真，最终还是会露陷。遮遮掩掩的矫揉造作，反倒可厌，甚至不如那些没什么文化的、蹩脚的装饰讨人喜欢。

“要有良好的修养，不过不是后天刻意打造的，而是本身就是锦缎。是一切美好的东西来适应她，而不是她去强适那些世人看来美好的东西。即便身处高门（高门在他这里已经变成了贬义词），犹在空谷……”

他的话音戛然而止。

黑发女人礼貌而生硬地冲他微笑：“先生，麻烦能让一下吗？”

漫不经心的夸夸其谈霎时被他丢到九霄云外。他本来不想来这个父亲强要他参加的酒会，见一些早已见惯的面孔，因而在会场也只是同熟人聊一些他的空想。比空想更美好的现实突然降落在了他面前，竟然让他不由自主地发出无常之叹。

女人看他呆愣的模样很是疑惑，于是又喊了他一声。

直到女人绕路走开，他还没有回过神。在这一天短短的时间中，足以他们互道姓名并给彼此留下一个好的初见映像。但是他没有，如果对方气量狭小的话，估计他已经上了黑名单。毕竟他那时的表情实在太精彩了，简直像打翻了的颜料桶，不知情的人还以为有什么深刻的纠葛呢。这对陌生人相当冒犯，何况他还以爱花惜花著称。

那个女人。他由于强烈的头晕目眩其实并没有看清她的五官样貌，首饰和穿戴自然更记不清。但他记得她有一头漂亮的黑发，一双有些怪异的眼睛，组合起来倒像那些看不懂的画馆里悬挂的高度抽象的艺术。

不像别的女人，这个女人第一眼并没有花的感觉。诚然她很美，应该像其他女人一样拥有自己专属的花。毋宁说，美的感觉压过了花的感觉吧。

但他知道如果再见面，他一定能够认出她来。

“那位小姐是谁？”

问这种话令他略微觉得羞耻。

朋友笑他老半天，听到他的问话，笑得更开怀了。

“你不知道刚刚你的样子像什么！真该给你照下来看看，”好不容易收敛了脸上的笑容，朋友正色道，“那是宇智波家的人吧，你过去不是也交往过他们家的女人吗？衣服上那么大一个上白下红的团扇家徽，好了好了知道你不是看衣服的肤浅人了……”朋友在他作势的杀人灭口威胁下也装腔作态的讨饶。

“别提那件事。”触及了他心中的隐痛，他脸色更臭不可言。接着又追问道，“她到底是谁？”

朋友冲他摆出几根手指，饶有兴味地看他的表情。

没想到他毫不犹豫，“行，我回去就给我爹说，分成按你的来。”

这倒令他非常惊讶，本来只是玩笑话，“你真不怕被你爹打断腿啊？”

他的父亲原本对他的花花公子行径非常厌憎，这下知道儿子为了美色又给出了家里好大一部分的利润，想必责罚不轻。然而对方似乎完全没有考虑这个。

“少废话。”他不耐道。

“好吧好吧。宇智波家的前家长富岳先生膝下有一子一女，长女宇智波鼬，长子宇智波佐助，据说当年都是不可多得的英才。刚刚那个，应该是长女鼬吧。”

语带轻薄地称呼小姐芳名不是个礼貌的行为，但此人毫无顾忌，一来这是朋友交谈，二来那位小姐也没有让他顾忌的资本。如此看来，美又是十分薄弱的。

他怔忡了一下，“那个宇智波家？”

“是哦，是那个败落的宇智波家。唉，我都快忘掉这个名字了。（他眨眨眼睛。）照理说，他们已经没有资格参加这种宴会了，也没有什么人看得起他们，不知道最近为什么会突然出现。不过相貌倒是更出色了。假如与大家族联姻，境况会好上许多，东山再起也未可知呢。然而鼬的年纪比你还大四五岁，一直固守门庭不肯结婚。年纪长大，登门求婚的人也渐渐稀少了，姐弟俩就这样看着家族一点一点衰落下去。真是此一时彼一时啊。”

这里每一个人都知道旧时宇智波是相当兴盛的家族。见过辉煌的岁数较长的前辈，不胜感慨家族的兴衰荣枯之理。富岳在时，宇智波家颓势日显，然而瘦死骆驼比马大，勉强能撑起门面。在富岳的精心治理下，似乎一度还有复兴之望。然而富岳早逝，死因至今没有查清，成为一桩悬案。大家都心照不宣，他是被嫉恨的人或是对家不明不白地谋害了。

“……可我分明觉得，那是个少女。”他喃喃道。

“喂不是吧？你对着年龄那么大的女人炼铜？”他夸张地说，“再怎么都不会是少女吧！她的年龄比你大，而且从小就长相很老成啊。我爸那时给我说，这女孩子小小的，怎么看着像用过的女人似的！那两条深深的泪沟，人看了都觉得苦。看在朋友的份上再告诉你个秘密，她好像精神从父亲死后就不太正常，发作起来很恐怖，是让我父亲都变色的恐怖！但宇智波佐助硬是把她藏着，不肯送走她。家里养着个流干了泪的女人，她弟弟压力也很大吧？唉，难道你就好这口？”他蓦地住了嘴，发现对方正极度不满地看着他，好像他污蔑了心中的女神。

“好吧，随你便。……不过小心点啊！”

“谢了。”他头也不回。要不是碍于面子还想把对方暴揍一顿。

陷入恋爱可能就是这样。好吧，原谅恋爱的人。

院子里积了不少潦水，与落花共一浅洼。尽管才经骤雨，花苞在春的吹拂下很快又布满枝头，随风向背，低昂万态，像是古时耽美爱色之人喜爱的荒庭芜院。

“姐姐，我回来了。”

假发和妆容都还没来得及卸。

无论背影、正面、还是纤细的手腕，看上去都是美妙的女子，只有姿态的僵硬出卖了他。为了保险起见选择了裙裤，还特意烫了烫不服帖的发梢。没去美发店或是找造型师拉直而是让鼬做的，中间不知道鼬是不是故意的疼得呲牙咧嘴（当然没有表现出来），听了鼬一通警告，对鼬说有这么恐怖我就把咱俩头发全剔了对人说出家了。

扮成女子的，宇智波鼬的弟弟，宇智波佐助。

呼喊数声不曾应答。好在他也习惯了。

“请姐姐为我卸妆。”

Tbc.

他们很久没有回到原来的家了。欢声笑语、天伦之乐，严厉的父亲，慈爱的母亲，人世短暂相聚的其乐融融的日子，那些身为宇智波家少爷享有的锦衣玉食才是真正浮沫一般，消散了。能够抓住的回忆，即使是父母的死亡和姐姐的无情，他都记得牢牢的。  
这座别馆坐落在郊外的山脚下。城市环山带水，父亲为了方便带他们进山游玩，才置办了这座别馆，布置都是按两个孩子的喜好来，因而正门一边高一边低，像是左右不等的两只眼睛。以他现在的身高，从矮的一半进入必须弯腰膝行，否则定然碰头。  
小孩子喜欢明亮，木窗由建筑师母亲美琴精心设计，采光极佳。日前太阳落山，阴影从悬挂的红蜻蜓薄翅上摇摇摆摆地踩过，光线不足，它的翅膀就会嗡嗡地振动。踩过鸣虫、草地、秋千，走到院外，接轨黑暗。姐姐故事里的狸精猫又，也随之轻快地跑远了。  
佐助换掉了高跟鞋，踩着一定的步数进屋，相传这样可以愉悦家神。他们小时候常这么做，就像吃饭前要先恭敬地感谢神灵，小孩子有些莫名其妙的仪式感。然而这种姿态，小孩子做来憨态可掬，大人做来就有些滑稽。幸好佐助是个美人，竟也特有一番风态。  
鼬伏在榻上，宛如铺满花床的鲜妍有藤的花。  
听闻佐助的脚步，她稍稍支起身。单从姐弟俩的轮廓来说，十成十的相像，几乎让人怀疑是同卵双胞胎。佐助化妆后，可能比镜子中的鼬还要类鼬。  
他坐到姐姐跟前，乖顺地闭上眼睛，等待姐姐的手指拿布蘸了冰凉的卸妆水落到脸上。小时候他被鼬涂成了大花猫，照镜子哇的一声被自己吓哭了。姐姐总要哄他，他就仰着脸闭着眼睛，也是这种作态，信任而毫无防备。就这样死在鼬的手里也不错。  
额头、眼皮、鼻梁，战栗着被姐姐的手滑过了。  
姐姐的发香，比他特意喷的女士香水的香味还要浓烈。也可能他只是嗅觉失灵了，毕竟任任何一个外人说，那都是很浅淡的味道。  
做着这种事，并且明知接下来的事的，姐姐是什么表情呢……  
大概还是那种，从容而厌烦的脸色。明明是他对姐姐做下了逆伦的事，他应该向姐姐解释缘由并谢罪，可他觉得，安然地接受了弟弟的侵犯的姐姐，甚至懒得去惊讶为什么，才该给出什么理由吧。  
有着花的外貌的，佐助的心不是花的心，而是兽的心。  
蠢蠢欲动的，在花边徘徊的兽。  
拥抱来的如此突然。不过鼬不动神色，依然将剩下的半面妆一点一点洗掉。  
哪怕对方炽热的呼吸就打在耳侧，双臂紧紧地勒住她。  
佐助对她也不是一无所知。他至少部分地掌握了让姐姐动情的技巧。  
“我今天去那个宴会了。好讨厌、好讨厌那种地方，男人的眼神都很恶心，还甩不掉。我试了很多次也做不到对着那些人微笑！你为什么会对着那些人笑呢？难道对那些人笑比对亲弟弟笑还要困难吗？”  
他低声地讲述那些爱慕者。他们的行为、如狼似虎的眼睛、不安分的手和体温。就像他贴着姐姐这么做的。  
从敞开的胸口……  
鼬推了他一下，侧过脸去。  
她生气了。尽管鼬总有许多让他听了脑袋大的话，但在这种话题上意外沉默。并不是伊始就沉默，长姐当然有许多催促弟弟的喋喋不休的话。然而当他讲起别人的色情举动时，她会有这种反应，看上去很悲哀的样子，甚至连弟弟例行的拥抱都推拒了。  
不会是因为嫉妒或是害怕被弃。倘若她真作此想，情状妒恨，打他没关系，将屋子一把火烧了都没关系，诅咒他或者其他所有人也没关系，他倒还要喜悦呢。  
那是在为了什么生气。佐助虽然很想知道答案，但这种答案，没有人会说真话，反倒只会引起对方的警惕。鼬就算情绪起伏再大，姿态幅度也很小，只会委曲地申怨。要是姐姐生气着，也依然柔顺地被他拥抱，不知为何，他觉得那一幕的压抑会令他不由自主地落泪，从而祈求姐姐的愤怒。  
也可以从此分辨姐弟。尽管姐姐才是有真的很深的泪沟的人，但姐姐不会哭，而弟弟会落泪。  
察觉到姐姐的拒绝，身体也兴奋起来。有拒绝，那才能够叫侵犯，不然跟和奸有什么区别？即便共堕三途未尝不是他的梦想，但是，姐姐应该始终凌人，不被人采撷……  
这具身体，抚摸过无数个日日夜夜，慰藉过无数个噩梦。是他既拥有了、也失去了的鼬的身体，不会有人比他更熟悉，每次碰触时，依然如同初恋般激动。  
他没有卸下胸口的填充物，海绵和丝在过密的拥抱中互相挤压。佐助把脸埋在鼬柔腻的乳房间，双手触到姐姐腰部雪一般的肌肤。乳房和臀部都有完美的弧线，最挑剔的男人也要趋之相爱。不，怎么能将他们相提并论呢。  
笼闭的萤火，映在晦暗的室内鼬的肌肤上，也有明月照积雪的色感。  
没想到，鼬在他的轻浮举动中，转回来对他笑了。  
“今天是你的生日，佐助。生日快乐。”  
“happy birthday to you”  
佐助疑心自己在做梦。  
平常回应都很少，更别说被鼬摁倒在榻上，看着微露出胸乳肌理的鼬在自己身上淫乱地呻吟了，或者将阴茎含进唇齿里吮吸。  
“是吗，我忘掉了。”  
诞生之日，同样遥远类似前世。蛋糕上拉花的图案，强烈要求下母亲换成了番茄和丸子，只在周边摆上各色绢花。也不是很好的寓意，试想周围都是花和蜜，中央定然是烈火抑或地狱。火红烛光中，所有人的脸都红彤彤的，拍着手绕着他，唱着生日快乐歌。  
鼬的嗓音由于含了精液而沙沙的，她索性将那些尽数吞下。稍解的衣下，岔开的腿分坐在绸缎的裙裤上，丝与丝热烈相吻。蒙络的帘帷影中，有如两个亲爱的女子。  
“祝你生日快乐，”  
“祝你生日快乐，”  
“祝你生日快乐……”  
进入顺畅的不可思议。  
前所未有的顺态：口唇、下体、……，淫声、蜜液……，每一个入口都为他打开。  
以前就算鼬不介怀他的侵犯，心情和体质问题，下面的口总是闭塞难开。不过比上面的口要好许多，除非鼬能彻底地控制高潮快感，不然再冷感也会漏出不能自遏的情热之态。  
滑溜溜的。那不是姐姐的体液。那是他来到之前，姐姐拿……清水？卸妆水？给自己做的润滑。姐姐的手指在他脸上留下湿轨时，他就陷入了姐姐早有预谋的侵犯。  
姐姐性爱时分泌的润滑并不多，在姐姐体内冲刺时也不能带来滋滋的水声。对两个人来说，互相接纳，也还是苦涩的性爱。  
“为什么？为什么要这样？”好像一个从来没见过大海的人听到了海声，他恍悢地询问身上之人。“为什么……”  
“……”  
鼬扫了他一眼。她低头衔住海绵上假充乳头的圣女果——天知道他怎么会选了这玩意，他就不怕被挤裂了吗。弟弟好似真的存在这个被姐姐抚慰的乳头一样，  
“啊……别！”  
发丝散乱，衣冠不整，白日如冰如雪应酬他人的美人娇艳而茫然地躺在身下。  
明明是想要侵犯别人的，却好像将要被蹂躏似的楚楚可怜。  
鼬咬下一半，酸甜的汁水在口腔内迸溅。  
她叼着另一半，送进弟弟的嘴里。咬合间细密地在他唇上扫了一圈，口红也没有掉色，倒是她唇上染了不少天涯海隅出产的风情的红。  
“诸行无常，何必执着。”  
如此逢迎，只是为了灭却妄想。  
鼬说。沉郁的叹息像是回荡在耳畔的海浪。  
情酣之际，这种话无异于棒喝当头。  
佐助的眼色虽然暗淡，里面却有更加灼灼的东西，燃烧得使人心惊。  
他暴虐地去亲吻鼬的嘴唇，咬出了血。佐助揽着他的腰让按着一定节奏柔曼起伏的鼬一坐到底，满足的快意袭击了他们。他的手指还能塞下，报复性地在鼬的体内搅动。  
“姐姐也请别说我了。世间无常，所以我会用各种方法侵犯姐姐，绝对不会让姐姐感受到[常]。”  
他将鼬掀伏在榻上。  
“那么，姐姐的想法，也是无常的吧？初次时，当我抚摸你下面的藻丛，你对我说“不要这样，我们是姐弟”。那时尚且有廉耻之心，如今也可以忘怀羞耻地在弟弟身上寻找极乐了。恐怕也是想不到的吧。”  
他对这种话题感到烦恶。怎么会有这么冗长的，大人的空谈。他只是想要面前的这个人，不要有任何的故弄玄虚，只要面前这个人。只要他深切地感受她，只要她也深切地感受他。  
“这样的惊喜，是姐姐希望给我的吗？”  
佐助死死地锢住鼬的手，在她体内横冲直撞，顶的她双肩不断耸动，攀上一阵又一阵高峰。情急之下，他学过的所有讨好的技巧都不顾了。怨恨扭曲了秀丽的面容，  
“那就让我占有你吧，鼬。让我填满你身体的每一个部分。让我深深地刻下你存在此世的痕迹！但我不要这痕迹，我不要你的形状的空壳！无常、未来、后世，那都不是我要的。我只要今世、现在，只要你实在的在我身边。只要我能感受你冰凉的肌肤。只要你不离开我。你已经深深地进犯了我的生命……而我能够进犯的，就只有这具不知道什么时候会离开我的肉体而已！”  
Tbc.


End file.
